It's Always Sweeter After Making Up
by IsshiNene
Summary: "This little act between them has been going on for the past five days." Post RdC arc.


**AN:** Confession. This is actually the first fanfic I ever _started_. I wrote parts of it before _Camera Shy_ but I had a hard time fleshing it out. I finally got around to finishing it! Enjoy!

 **#**

 **It's Always Sweeter After Making Up**

 **#**

The first place Soma thought to look for Isshiki-senpai at seven in the morning were the fields out back of the Polar Star Dormitory. However, when he bothered to look, to his surprise, the tall brunette clad in only a fundoshi wasn't there. _That's weird, he doesn't normally sleep in._ The redhead thought.

Soma had forgotten there was an Elite Ten meeting in the afternoon, and with the responsibilities of a first seat, it was mandatory to be there. Of course being the wild second year he was, paperwork didn't suit him very well, so much to his appreciation, Isshiki sent out the memo and agenda in his place. And as expected of Soma-kun, he had lost those as well. As to not bother Megumi, he decided to ask Isshiki what time the meeting started before he left for class. Except, he was nowhere to be fou-

"Morning, Soma-kun!" Isshiki smiled gleefully at his fellow underclassmen as he finished cuffing the sleeve of his dress shirt in place.

"Eh, Isshiki-senpai? You're going to class today?" Soma expressed in surprise.

"Oh Soma-kun, come on, don't put it that way!" the second seat defended. "It's my duty as a student! It's part of enjoying the youth!"

"Ah ha, I guess, I thought you don't normally go to morning classes." It wasn't a wrong assessment. Preferring to spend his mornings on the fields, he'd often skip his morning classes and only attend the afternoon ones.

"You're not wrong though, Soma-kun." Isshiki acknowledged. "But, I have something to do today." At this, Soma raised an eyebrow, but knew better to inquire further. _So mysterious as always, senpai._

Moving into the kitchen, Isshiki held out two mugs. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure."

* * *

 _8:10. I'm early._ Sliding the door open, Isshiki Satoshi entered his Culinary Health and Nutrition class, which he had barely attended since the beginning of the semester. He paused a bit, searching the room for a particular glasses girl. _As expected of you Kinokuni-kun, always early._ He found his way to a desk besides hers and took his seat. "Good morning, Kinokuni-kun!" He chirped.

"..." Silence.

"Kinokuni-kun? Perhaps you could catch me up on what we've been learning recently?" Isshiki persisted, but got not as much as a word from her. Keeping her eyes trained on the words of her novel, she didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence.

This little act between them has been going on for the past _five days._

She's been ignoring him with no intent on letting up and Satoshi had no clue as to why. But, all he could tell was that she was _angry._ He always took a bit of pride in knowing how to work around Nene; knowing exactly when she's reached her limits with him, what boundaries to push at certain times, how to draw certain (cute) reactions from her, and being able to read what's behind her cold eyes. They've known each other since childhood after all. But for once, he was stumped. He couldn't understand why she was so upset at him.

Ever since the Team Shokugeki, he had thought she was opening up herself a bit; talking to him more, even initiating the conversation sometimes. The two had been interacting more in the past few months than they have in years. They would practice together, partner up on Elite Ten agenda, even engage in Shokugekis weekly! But now, it's like none of that had happened.

 _Did I forget her birthday? No, that can't be it, it was months ago. Maybe I said something wrong? No...She wouldn't be this upset if that was the case._

As Kinokuni turned yet another page of her book, Isshiki whispered "Hey, I don't really know what I did to make you upset, but whatever it was, I'm sorry." Her grip on the cover tightened with the sound of thin parchment pages rubbing together. She squeezed her eyes shut before continuing her previous actions and again, ignoring him.

The bell rung and class began like usual.

* * *

"Hey Isshiki, what's going on between you and pigtails? She's been grouchy all week!" Kuga questioned. Deciding that continuing to pester Nene, who normally spends her lunch in the library would have been counterproductive, Isshiki spent his lunch with Kuga and Eizan at the Elite Ten lounge.

"I don't really know, Kuga-kun." Isshiki admitted.

"Well, you better find out, cause whenever I mention your name, all she does is glare at me." Kuga took a bite of his sandwich. "What, did ya break her heart or something!?"

"EH? What is Kuga-kun talking about!?" Isshiki exclaimed.

"Oh come on, don't act stupid Isshiki. You two are basically dating!" The fellow third year smirked as he elbowed his flustered classmate.

"It's not like that at all!"

The two turned their attention to the sigh coming from Eizan before he interjected "You guys spend your weekends together with your Shokugekis, constantly test recipes on each other, you even do your joint paperwork together! Geez,"-he paused-"you're making us feel like third wheels whenever we're around."

"Ah, if you put it that way, it does look like that. Sorry." Isshiki smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't ask for an apology." Eizan said bluntly. "Just fix whatever you have with her, so we can all stop having to tiptoe around you guys."

"I- I don't know how! I keep apologizing but she just keeps ignoring me. I thought she would be more happy this week." Isshiki breathed hopeless. "After the Shokugeki and all."

"Come on Eizan-chin, lighten up on him a bit. The poor guy doesn't even know what he did wrong! Don't worry Isshiki, pigtails will eventually get over it." Kuga comforted, although to Isshiki it sounded more like mocking, not like he cared though.

"Perhaps." He mumbled.

* * *

The tension between the second and ninth seat began to thicken as soon as the meeting began. Nene had entered the room with the rest of the members, while Isshiki and Megumi had been in the conference room prior, setting up the notes.

"Nice to see you again, Kinokuni-kun." Isshiki placed his carefree smile on his face, the one she hated so much. She simply turned away and walked straight past him.

"Hey, what's going on between them?" Takumi whispered to Megumi, where all she could do was give a simple shrug in return.

Trying to break the awkwardness with a laugh, Isshiki proceeded the meeting. "So, Nakiri wants us to select the theme for this years Autumn Elections. Please present your ideas!"

"I think pasta would be an excellent choice." Takumi offered first.

"Pasta? Rice is a better grain." Soma retaliated.

"Rice!? That's too broad!"

"Said the person who suggested pasta!" The two now standing, yelling over the table.

"Yarere, Chinese is the best choice!" Kuga exclaimed.

"HA! You're obviously biased!" The two blurted in unison.

"What's the difference between that and you Aldini-chin or Yukihira-chin!? Speak to your senpai with more respect!" Everyone seemed excited to contribute their suggestions (and just as excited to turn everyone else's down) except for a certain green haired girl.

"What about you Kinokuni-kun? What about Soba?" Isshiki asked, taking his chances.

With all eyes now on her, Kinokuni went with her better judgement despite her obvious irritation. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Soba doesn't allow for many variations and doesn't adapted easily to different styles."

 _As expected of you, always so professional despite your personal feelings._ Though Isshiki couldn't hide his smile, he hadn't heard her voice in awhile. With that, the brunette broke the discussion, deciding to take the suggestion to Nakiri later. "Alright, since preparations are tough this year with the increase of participants, why don't we split our work among partners, it makes the verification of the documents easier too." He was really pushing his luck, knowing his partner was Kinokuni. Too far in fact.

"I can handle the paperwork by myself." Nene objected.

"Kinokuni-kun, that's way too much work! Don't worry, I can help-"

"I don't need help from you." She glared.

"Lighten up pigtails. Are you on the rag or something?" Kuga jokes.

 _Not helping Kuga-kun._

"Kuga, die." Nene replied coldly.

"No need to be so cold Kinokuni-kun! If you need any help then, I'll always be there." Isshiki kindly offered.

"Stop acting so familiar with me. It's disgusting." Now, that was a comment no one was expecting, let alone Isshiki. The stunned silence of the room was proof. Behind Isshiki's smiling eyes lied his own anger and frustration that were beginning to form. It was a different feeling, definitely. He was used to years of her prickly remarks and push offs, but he really had thought their relationship had changed for the better. He was beginning to feel _hurt_.

"Why don't we just end the meeting here." Yukihira interjected, finding the atmosphere was too tense.

"Thank god." Kinokuni mumbled as she followed the rest out of the room. Deciding her duties were done for the day, she began to head back to her residence.

* * *

Enough was _enough_.

"Kinokuni-kun!" She frowned at the sound of his voice but kept walking.

"Wait! Kinokuni!"

"Nene!" He panted as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." Nene warned. She's had enough of him today. Unsure whether she could still manage to hold her ground, she kept her back towards him, fearing she would break if she saw his face.

"What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Satoshi straightened.

"I said, let go of me."

"Why have you been ignoring and avoiding me? Look, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Can't you at least tell me why you're so upset instead of taking it out on me and the others! That's too cruel you know."

That was enough to set her over the edge. She snapped around facing Isshiki, yanking her arm from her grasp in the process. She was _livid_. "That's cruel? THAT'S CRUEL?! You know what's cruel? Breaking a promise and then acting like nothing happened! How dare you! You said you would take me more seriously! That you would face me seriously! And then look what happened, you're just mocking me all over again!"

"What are you even talking about!?" He pleaded.

"What do you mean 'what am I even talking about'? You…" She trailed off, losing all sense of her fury prior. Satoshi's eye widened at her sudden change in tone. "Why…" She began. "Why did you let me win?"

* * *

Five Days Prior

"The winner of this Shokugeki, with a 2-1 ruling is...KINOKUNI NENE!" Urara announced.

Those words. Nene had waited, no _worked_ so long to hear those words. But, something was off. Why wasn't she happy? Why wasn't she jumping for joy at the fact, that she finally, _finally_ beat Isshiki Satoshi in something? She knew. Because she didn't deserve it.

In order to save face, she kept her stoic demeanor on the battle stage, but once the ruling was over, she quickly retreated back to the dressing room where she just wanted to change out of her uniform and leave.

"Kinokuni-kun, great job out there!" Isshiki caught up to her. "I guess a deal is a deal right? You really are a better che-"

"You can stop that." She interrupted. "I don't want it anymore."

"Eh? What's wrong Kinokuni-kun? Isn't that what we wagered this week?" She didn't respond for a while.

"I don't care anymore." She mumbled before shutting the door in his face.

 _Maybe she's just mad it wasn't unanimous,_ Isshiki thought, deciding to leave her alone. Big mistake.

* * *

"Wha- What are you saying, Kinokuni?" Isshiki attempted to hide his surprise.

"Just stop, okay?" She huffed. "Did you seriously think I wouldn't notice? You knew you were using insufficient heating, that you introduced the spices too early...that you...That you messed up on purpose! Do you know how that makes me feel? We're right back at the beginning, where all you do is tease me, not taking me seriously at all! Do you really not see me on an equal skill level that you have to dumb down your cooking? Did you really get that conceited just because your the second seat and I'm th-"

"I've never thought of it like that!" Now it was Isshiki's turn to interrupt her. "All of that- I...Yes, I did mess up on purpose, but not because of that. I just...I didn't like seeing you so disappointed and frustrated after every match we had. I see how you try to hide it. I just thought winning would make you happy."

"That's not for you to decide! It's pointless if you throw the match."

He paused, trying to calm himself. He was way more worked up than he was used to; only Kinokuni could do that to him. "I know." He said ashamed. "I'm sorry, I really am. I was selfish and I wasn't thinking about how it would make you feel."

Her eyes softened at his sincerity and her voice calmed down, "You weren't selfish...You did it for my sake." She turned away to blush. "But still, don't do that ever again."

"Never." And before she could realize, he took her into a hug. She flinched in surprise, but was so worn out over her week of anger that she didn't bother to struggle against him. They stood in silence for awhile before Nene spoke first.

"You know then, I want a rematch."

Isshiki let out a small laugh, "I'm the one that's supposed to issue a rematch you know."

"That's not the point." Nene said while re-adjusting her glasses, finally deciding to loosen herself from his arms.

Taking this opportunity, Isshiki donned a smug smile and leaned in closer. "You promise you won't get upset when I beat you?"

"Sh...SHUT UP!" she yelled. "You're too close."

"Aha, what are the wagers then?"

Nene hesitated for a second before shyly announcing "If I win, you must promise to attend your morning classes for the rest of the year."

"Eh? Alright! I just need to win then." He said straightening his posture again.

"What are your terms then?"

"If I win…" He began. "I want you to go on a _date_ with me."

#

 **AN:** I've always had a headcanon that Nene and Isshiki wouldn't really "fight" all that much, but when they would, it would be about something like this. I'm really looking forward to see how Tsukuda will handle them after the RdC arc!


End file.
